


Surprises

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Elise takes a night off to show Crow around the Last City.
Relationships: Female Guardian/The Crow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Syzygy, Elise's Ghost, uses they/them pronouns and I've been careful while writing to avoid confusion whenever they're addressed.

* * *

The Tower was ready for the night. Workers finished up their shifts and got ready to go home, while the evening staff readied for their turn to manage things. Down in the City sprang the gentle buzz of energy. It was less than Elise had come to know as normal. There was fear and uncertainty in the air. The Darkness on their borders after swallowing several planets, another war with the Cabal. It was hard.

At least things were stable for Variks and his House of Light. She hadn't heard anything indicating one way or the other, but had decided that no news was good news. It was easier.

Elise would have to return to work as a Guardian soon. Saving the system, protecting humanity, all of that was necessary and important. But as the Drifter liked to remind her, she's still a person and not even the Light could change that. So she decided to do what she needed to do.

Take some time off.

Syzygy sat in a little bed on the dashboard of the ship while their Guardian changed clothes in the back. They didn't sleep, but still enjoyed the place Elise had given them to rest on the outside. They blinked and looked between the two seats, the door to the small living chamber open, when they heard things falling over.

"You okay in there?" they called out, closing their iris and nestling back into the pale blue cushion.

"I'm good," Elise called back, her arms twisted behind her as she wrestled with the zipper on the back of her under armor. She huffed as she finally caught hold of the little tab and freed herself from the last of her gear.

It wasn't often that Elise got to wear civilian clothes, or what passed for them. She changed into a pair of baggy grey trousers held around her waist with a thin belt, a black tank top tucked in. Over it she wore asymmetrical, dark purple robes made of fleece and trimmed with gold embroidery. They were cinched at the side with a little bow. Elise still looked something like a Warlock, but not so obviously. If Syzygy were out of sight she could almost pass for an Earthborn, but she didn't need to hide them in the City. They were safe here.

"Is it too much?" she called back to her Ghost.

Syzygy lazily stretched out their flaps as they floated into the room. "Is what?"

Elise gestured to the thin ribbon choker around her neck and the little chains that dangled from her earlobes. "The jewelry."

"If you enjoy it, then don't worry about it," they said. 

She nodded, considering. It wasn't often that she didn't have to worry about practicality, and the simple ornamentation did make her happy. "Okay, they're staying."

"You still haven't called," they pointed out, hovering nearby as she sat on her trundle to pull on a nice pair of black trainers, a bit of extra heel hidden in the sole so she could feel taller. She was too used to gliding on her Light.

"If I called, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" she argued, her brows pinching briefly as her bare fingers fumbled with the little buckles. 

"So what are you going to do if he says no?" Syzygy asked.

Elise stopped what she was doing and stared straight ahead, her lips pressed thin.

"You have considered the idea of him saying no, right?"

"I… have been banking on a yes," she admitted, brushing her hair behind her ears. Her Ghost sighed. Elise stood up and wrapped a scarf with a rainbow gradient around her neck, tossing one end behind her with a flourish. She smirked at Syzygy. "But if it's a no, then we will enjoy this evening alone."

"And you'll drink to forget you ever asked."

Elise's periwinkle face warmed and she looked away, midnight blue strands of hair falling forward to shroud her creeping blush. "I'm not bringing alcohol…"

They nudged her shoulder with a gentle pulse. "I'm teasing."

She brushed her hair back and smiled, then gave the top of their shell a gentle pat. "I know. Thank you."

Syzygy bounced, their body language close in meaning to a smile. “Ready?”

Elise picked up a round yellow bag, the containers inside making some noise as she put her head through the strap. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

She stepped out of her beat up ship and into the Tower hangar. Some Guardians had residence in the City, most of them the scholarly type of Warlocks who spent most of their time in labs or libraries. Elise had never stayed long enough to consider it, though Ikora had offered it once. That was some time ago. Ikora had grown distant since the Pyramid on the moon. Elise had all but lost her mentor, emotionally speaking. Replacements had been sought out since. She'd done a great deal of work for the Drifter, finding comfort in his unconventional philosophies, but she had resigned herself to finding her own way. 

Despite the darkened sky, the Traveler's glow illuminated everything for miles. Elise took a moment to stop at a railing and gaze upon it. Despite the warmth that filled her heart when she saw it there, awake and whole, she couldn't shake the sense of dread. 

Elise turned away. No more fretting over what the future might bring. There would be time for that later.

She walked. 

The entrance to the H.E.L.M wasn't too far from the Drifter's hole in the wall, the corridor dimly lit. A couple of frames stood on either side of the door. Elise eyed them as she was permitted entry, not entirely understanding the need for extra security to a place already under such heavy surveillance. 

The space was quiet, just the gentle hum of machinery in the background providing white noise. Occasionally, a panel somewhere beeped. Elise adjusted the strap on her bag and looked around for Crow. 

She found him with Osiris and her heart sank as she stood several paces back. They didn't seem to be engaged in anything pressing, but she wasn't listening very hard.

Righting her shoulders, she moved closer.

Glint was the first to notice her, the little lilac Ghost hovering just near his Guardian's shoulder. "Hello, Elise!"

She smiled and gave a little wave. Syzygy twirled their shell around their core in a greeting. "Are we interrupting?" her Ghost asked.

"No," Osiris assured them, his own posture more relaxed than she had seen from him in some time. "Crow and I were just discussing the findings in his latest scouting reports."

"More of the same," Crow said, his weight on one foot while his arms were folded over his chest. He stared at the war table. "We found some ships headed to Neptune, but we don't know why."

Elise's brows furrowed and she shared a glance with her Ghost. Syzygy spoke, "Has anyone been sent to investigate?"

"We are arranging for a team to head out that way," Osiris said, with a short nod. "What brings you here?"

"I want to steal Crow and Glint away for the evening," Elise explained, Syzygy backing away from the conversation. She smiled to herself for finally getting the new Light to look up from his work and face her. His gold eyes were wide. "Show them around the City a little."

"That sounds like fun," Glint said. Crow seemed a little stunned, staring at her and finally taking in the sight of Elise out of her armor. She offered him a smile.

"I'd like that," Crow finally said, then looked to Osiris for his approval.

"I trust you'll avoid drawing attention to yourselves," Osiris said, looking at Elise.

"Of course," she assured.

"Then our work can resume in the morning," he said, dimming the war table's interface. He gave them a short farewell and stepped away to find his chamber.

Elise smiled and did a little bounce on the balls of her feet. She cleared her throat, regaining some composure. "I'm glad you said yes." 

Crow met her gaze from behind the mask, just his eyes showing. "I'm curious to learn what you have planned."

"Not that much," she admitted as they started for the exit. "But I have been toying with this idea for a few days now."

She could see the smile at the corners of his golden eyes, the only thing she could see from behind the black mask Osiris had given him. Elise's face warmed and she kept her face forward. Crow asked, "Where to?" 

"The artisan district first," she said. "It tends to be a little quiet this time of day, but there are a lot of pretty displays and kiosks, occasionally live music."

"That sounds nice," he said, genuinely interested. It made her feel light.

They reached the streets, less orderly than the Vanguard Tower. His posture shifted, noticing people watching them as they passed. He hid behind his hood some more. 

Elise caught onto his fears and nudged his arm with hers, hoping to get him to relax. "It's the Ghosts," she explained, speaking softly. "The folks here look up to us as protectors."

"Do Guardians not leave the Tower?" he asked, looking around. Banners and streamers were strung up between buildings and lampposts, and the hedges that framed the walkways were covered in lights. Street vendors chatted with their patrons and civilians out on their own errands passed them by with idle gossip.

"We do, but there's not usually much reason since most of our work is outside the City," she admitted. "Saving it by never seeing it… I like to take walks around here, whenever I have the time to spare."

"That's rare to find these days," he said. 

"We all need to find some peace in troubled times," she said. "That's why I wanted you to have a chance to see this place before we have to leave it again."

"I can't wait," he said. She could hear the smile in his words. 

She didn't say anything back immediately, so they fell into a comfortable silence. Elise glanced up at him, then noticed the Ghosts quietly conspiring just behind them. She didn't draw attention to it, facing forward and breathing deeply the cool air. For a couple seconds she closed her eyes and enjoyed the hum of the world around her. She could smell fried food and steamed vegetables from nearby stands, pans sizzling. Music played from some indiscernible direction, bouncing off the concrete buildings. 

They walked for several more minutes, Elise leading them down the long way for more sightseeing. She smiled as the murals became more frequent, different styles and colors painted on the ground and walls. A communal fire under a wooden pagoda provided the light and warmth for a few people with canvases and sketchbooks. Most ignored the Lightbearers and continued with their work. A couple looked up, smiles as they turned to each other to whisper among themselves. Elise and Crow just kept walking.

"We're mostly here," she said, turning about with a small flourish. 

She'd been understating the scale. There were pedestals topped with sculptures lining the streets, most of which were mosaics that were better appreciated by the tenants living in the upper stories than by pedestrians. Every wall had a different piece frescoed or graffitied onto it. The stands were filled with people creating things from furniture to jewelry. Down another block they could hear the thumping of drums, a heartbeat.

"It's beautiful," Crow said, trying to take it all in. 

"Now, I have to impose upon you a tradition," she said.

The confusion on his face was readable despite the mask. "A tradition?"

Elise smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. A friend brought me here after I first woke up, and told me I had to buy something that I could take with me. My own piece of the City, as a reminder of why we fight."

"I didn't think you were so sentimental," he said.

"Just for a few things," she admitted, still smiling.

"What did you buy?" Glint asked. 

Elise smiled and pulled her scarf up her face just a bit, feeling the soft acrylic against her skin. "This."

Crow smiled beneath his mask as he took notice of the colors. "It suits you."

Her cheeks warmed and for a brief second she buried her nose into the knit. "Come on, there's more this way." Elise gently guided him down another block, a hand on his forearm before she dropped her hold. 

The traditional art transitioned into something more tangible as they walked down the street, a colorful market emerging within the cityscape. Though a few had closed up shop, many crafters still remained for the last of the day's hours. Many of the buildings had been turned into workshops and studio spaces, the ground level units converted to accommodate foot traffic and even take advantage of it. A small crowd wandered between the tables, some actively looking at the artists' work and others enjoying the ambience. 

Elise stopped to look into one of the workshops, her hands cupped on the windowpane to block out the glare from the lights behind her. The warm glow of a furnace cast shadows from the artists and their tools onto red bricked walls. A pair were hard at work carefully sculpting molten glass into shape with metal tongs. 

“Oh, whoa,” Crow remarked softly from her side. 

“Glassblowing is so cool,” she said. The two watched for a couple minutes, fascinated, before stepping back. “I’d love to try making glass someday.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah!” She fidgeted with her scarf. “Okay, don’t laugh-”

“No promises,” he joked.

She smirked. “I want to do it with my Light.”

Crow was caught off guard by her response, blinking and staring ahead as he thought. “You…? How would that even work?”

“It’s superheated sand,” she explained. “Sometimes, lightning strikes a beach and glasses the spot it hits, turns it into these really neat shards. Syzy and I found some a year ago.” Elise trailed off, considering the experiment some more. “I bet a Golden Gun could do it…”

The sound of his laughter was sweet, his hand going to his face as though to cover his mouth. 

Elise looked at her hands as they played with the colored knit. “I know, it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s fun” he assured her, catching her gaze when she looked up. “I like your curiosity.”

She smiled, regaining some of her confidence. “I'm glad to have someone other than Syzy to indulge my schemes,” Elise said. “They're quick to worry.”

“Syzygy’s just looking out for you,” Crow said. 

“Yeah, I know.” She glanced upwards, the Traveler visible between the towers. “Ghosts are too good to us.”

He nodded, a bit of distance in his gold eyes. “Yeah, they are.” Elise watched him stop himself from getting lost in thought, turning to look back at the drones trailing a few feet behind their Lightbearers. There was a smile in his voice. “You two keeping up?”

Glint and Syzygy suddenly perked up, taken out of their quiet conversation. Syzygy dipped into a nod as Glint said, “Don’t mind us!”

Elise gave Crow a nudge with her elbow. “I think they’re plotting something,” she joked.

“Well, then we’d better be careful,” he said, his smile reaching the corners of his eyes. Elise laughed lightly, ease returning to her. 

They turned down another block, passing by a few musicians with string instruments, when Elise noticed a painted mark above a stairwell leading down into a basement. She gave Crow a nudge and gestured. 

“Look there,” she directed.

He looked closely before they walked past. “What is that?”

“A marker for a Hunter’s Den,” she said, feeling nostalgic. “Probably deserted right now. My friend who first brought me here? She was a Hunter, used to take me around the Dens with her. Gave me a hood and we pretended I was one of them.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It was fun!” she insisted. “Drinks and stories and card games. Occasionally some gambling.”

Crow watched her talk with her hands and smile brightly at her own recollection. “You’re definitely not like other Warlocks.”

She tucked some loose hair behind her ear and looked forwards again. “Considering Osiris is one of the only other Warlocks you know, I'll take that as a compliment.”

“It was,” he assured her. “And Osiris isn’t that bad.”

“He isn’t,” she agreed. Elise glanced at him. “He seems to have taken you under his wing.”

“Something like that,” Crow said, adjusting his hood so that it sat better on his head. “He’s done a lot to help since you freed us from the Spider.”

Elise nodded slightly, playing with her scarf again. “Out from under Spider to under the Vanguard,” she mused. “How’s it feel?”

He paused, considering. “It’s good,” Crow decided. “Different. There’s still this pressure on me to do well and impress, especially with Osiris.” Elise noticed a bit of worry in his gaze that settled into contentment. “But I think I like having this purpose. Feels like there was a reason that Glint brought me back that outweighs all the pain that has come with it.”

A pang of guilt hit Elise in the stomach. She could feel Syzygy’s worry through their connection to each other, but she swallowed it away. “I hope you’ll be able to take the mask off, someday.”

Crow touched the black mask obscuring all but his golden eyes, fingertips briefly tracing the delicate embellishments on the cheek. He let his hand fall away. “I know that things could be worse than where we are now. Glint is safer here, and if I can help make a difference, then it’s worth it.”

She smiled, teasing as she said, “You’d better watch out with that attitude, or they’ll make you the new Hunter Vanguard.”

He laughed nervously, brushing aside the compliment behind the joke. “I really don’t think I’m qualified for that.”

“Probably not,” Elise assured. They turned right down another block of artists. She stopped at a table, admiring some embroidered notebooks. “No Hunter wants the job, anyways, it’d clip their wings. At this point, there’s no way to fill the seat that won’t piss people off.”

“Why is that?” Crow asked, carefully. “Everyone seems so hesitant to talk about it.”

Syzygy gave Elise a look that she understood to mean, ‘be careful,' and Glint eyed her with caution. She licked at her lips and set down what she was looking at to turn towards Crow. “It’s grief,” she said, starting to walk again. Her shoulder brushed against his as she moved out of the way for someone passing by. “Final deaths are hard to process, especially after the Red War took so many from us. But Cayde left the job to whatever Hunter killed him, assuming that’s who would take him out. The problem with that is his killer wasn’t a Hunter, and is also very dead.” She glanced at Crow, anticipating some hint of recognition that she knew was impossible. “So now there’s a job needed that no one wants. Some around here think they’re cowards.”

“But not you,” he said, watching her.

She shook her head. “Not at all. Most of them are superstitious. The other Vanguard seats have all changed hands since the beginning, while every Hunter leader has died some horrible death.”

Crow’s eyes widened briefly. “Shit…” he said under his breath, facing forward as they wove through the denser crowd. 

“But they’re all brave and devoted to the job, every one,” Elise said, feeling the need to be defensive. “Even if they don’t seem like it to outsiders. They just value freedom, being able to do things their way. Getting the job done, regardless of methods or what someone else might think.”

“It sounds as though you admire them,” Crow said, the smile returning to his voice. 

“Because I do,” she said. “Their philosophy is one I take to heart.” Elise became sheepish, glancing around again. “Doesn’t make me particularly popular with the Orders…”

“Which Warlock Order are you with?” he asked. 

“None of them,” she admitted. “I’m not one to record the results of my curiosity. A Praxic named Aunor tried to convert me, once. Didn’t work out.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.”

She smiled back. “I’ll share it, sometime. Mind you, it’s a long one. Might want to grab some drinks…?” she trailed off, looking up at him for a response to her invitation. 

Crow’s smile met his eyes again, and their hands brushed against each other. He took the chance to weave his fingers between hers. “I’d like that.”

Elise gave his hand a squeeze, unable to hold back a grin. “Me too.” She looked forward, determining where to go next. “Let’s head down here.”

“Lead the way.”

The two walked hand in hand down another street of artists and their tables, the Ghosts following close behind. Elise let go of his hand to wander around an open shop filled with leather goods and beaded trinkets. Crow went the opposite direction, Glint coming around to speak with him. Elise let them be while she and Syzygy went to the opposite side of the room. 

She admired a set of beaded earrings as her Ghost hovered at the corner of her vision. “You never talk this much,” they noted.

“I talk to you all the time,” she argued, dancing around the remark.

“You know what I mean,” they said, coming around. They blinked at her, shell twisting around their golden core as they spoke. “Even when we have fireteams for Strikes or we’re on a job for the Drifter, I’m the one who does the speaking for us. What’s so different about this?”

Elise chewed on the inside of her cheek and avoided their gaze. “I… I don’t know. A lot.”

“Is it guilt?”

“No!” she said, hushed. Her stomach twisted and she grabbed at the edge of her scarf. “No, that’s not it. A little early on, but Hawkmoon changed things. Crow is Crow. He's compassionate, intelligent..."

“Sure,” Syzygy said, skeptical.

“Syzy, please. I know you like him too,” she countered, taking to standing behind a clothes rack filled with jackets. Crow and Glint were still on the other side of the shop, but she spoke softly anyways. 

“He is a fine Hunter. But I need you to be careful.”

Elise scoffed. “What, about opening up?”

“About lying,” they said. She met their gaze as they blinked, shell twitching idly. Syzygy spoke carefully, “ I don't want either of you getting hurt.”

“I know,” she said quickly, still fidgeting with the scarf. She looked at her hands as her fingers tangled in the knit. “I'm doing my best with what I've got. Spider needed the secret kept. Osiris won't let me say anything. Crow knows his old life fucked up, why-?"

"Did learning about your old life ever make anything better?” they cut off. Elise’s heart sank and she looked up at her Ghost again. “Did meeting the Corsairs who knew you before help?"

“I-”

"No. It didn't. It sucked. You were depressed for months,” they reminded. Her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the memory they had resurfaced. “The pain that comes with the past isn't your burden to carry. It shouldn't be his."

"Crow isn't some ages old corpse come back into ruins,” she said, hushed. She glanced between the racks in his direction, fearing what might happen if he could hear her. “Syzy, I _killed_ him. Barely more than two years ago. People knew Uldren, if Mara-"

Syzygy got in her line of sight, talking her down. "She can't do anything about him now.” She breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. This was supposed to be a good night. “Elise, please. I'm not trying to upset you, and I'm sorry that I have. But we have a responsibility to uphold."

Elise held her breath before letting it out, long and slow. Her hands relaxed and her shoulders dropped. “...let’s go.”

The Ghost dipped in a nod before taking their place above her shoulder. 

She came up beside Crow, noticing he’d been standing at a table for longer than the rest.

“Find anything good?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, presenting a dark brown leather cuff. It was a couple inches wide and etched with delicate knotwork, stained silver. He closed it around his wrist, the pair of metal snaps clicking closed. It was a good fit around his bracer.

“Oh, how pretty,” Elise fawned, taking his hand in hers and admiring the piece.

“Yeah, I like it,” he said, taking back his arm and looking it over. 

She looked between his eyes and the cuff, smiling. “It suits you,” she said, then giving him a playful nudge, “And it’s not something you’ll lose in a shipwreck.”

Crow laughed lightly. “Heh, that’s fair.”

Elise smirked and rocked back on her feet. “So, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that this’ll be my token from the City,” he decided. 

“Great!” she said, beaming. “I’ll have Syzygy exchange the glimmer-”

“No,” he stopped, quickly. She met his gaze, her head slightly cocked to the side. “I can do it. Osiris hasn’t let me pay him for any of the gear that he’s given me, and you've done so much. I can pay for this, at least.”

Elise softened and gave him a little nod, Syzygy bobbing. “All right.”

She waited by the exit for him, leaning against the doorframe and watching him settle up with the store owner. Syzygy gave her a look that she waved off, feeling her face warm suddenly as she realized that she must have been staring. She cleared her throat, chasing off some of the anxiety and fixing the bag over her shoulder. 

Crow smiled at her with his eyes as he approached. The two left and headed back onto the streets, Elise taking the lead as they left the art district behind them.

The streets beyond were still decorated with lights and banners, but they were quieter here. Elise hummed a tune, the origin of which she couldn’t remember, as she guided them up a dimly lit stairway, moving further and higher into the City.

“So,” Crow began, his voice cutting through the silence as he lagged a step behind. “So, I’m assuming wherever we’re going next has something to do with that?” He made a gesture to the bag resting on her hip, the containers within rustling with each step.

“Yeah,” Elise said, adjusting the strap and quickly checking the contents of the bag. “Like I said, I didn’t plan a whole lot, but it’s enough for a nice night out.”

“Where to?”

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she turned down another street. “This way.”

Crow made an amused sound. “Not even a hint?”

“It’ll be obvious when we get closer, just pretend that it’s a surprise,” she insisted, still smiling. 

“You’re forgetting that I haven’t explored the City yet,’ he countered, keeping up with her, “so I have no idea where we’re going.”

Elise caught his gaze, mischief in her eyes. “Even better,” she said. She could see the smile in his eyes. “If it helps, I promise it’s nothing dangerous.”

He let out a short laugh. “I wasn’t even worried that it might be.”

“You are now?”

“No. But I am confused.”

“Just trust me,” she said, offering him her hand. “Okay?”

He didn’t hesitate to take it. “I trust you.”

Any lingering anxiety faded easily, soothed by his words and his hand in hers. She felt a lightness she’d been missing until now and walked forward confidently, leading him to a small elevator against the side of an unimpressive building. They stood side by side as she pressed the button to take them up to the rooftop. 

“Here it is!” Elise presented, stepping forward into the plant life that now surrounded them, the evergreen shrubbery in hedgerows along the roof edge and vines that crawled up the pergola’s lattices. A few blossoms offered their colors in the flowerbeds, and an ash filled fire pit sat in wait for them to approach. “It's prettier in spring, but the view is lovely.”

Crow stood in shock for a moment, looking around before nearing the edge and glancing over. The view was almost as impressive as from the Tower, the City lights bleeding together into a beautiful haze. Somewhere down the path, musicians played music on guitars and keyboards. And hanging in the sky, unbroken and awake, was the Traveler. Elise wondered if it had taken notice of them, or if its attention was elsewhere. Either brought more questions than answers, so she cast the thought aside.

“It's beautiful,” he said softly, standing in awe. “Is this part of the tradition too?”

“No, it's something that I decided,” she said, stepping across the space to light up the fire. 

“This is…” he trailed off, shaking his head and looking around at this haven she had brought him to. “Elise.”

“Crow,” she said back, trying to be cheeky.

“Thank you,” he said, carefully and sincerely.

“I’m not done yet, hold on” she said, taking off her bag and pulling a checked sheet out from inside. With a flourish she cast out the material and guided it to the ground, mostly even. 

“You’ve been waiting to do that all night,” Crow said, fixing a crooked corner and taking a seat beside her on the ground by the fire. 

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I just really wanted something… low-key."

“I’m not sure I’d call this low-key,” he said.

She raised a brow and looked him over, glancing at Glint as he went around scanning plants. “What would you call it, then?”

“Amazing,” he said easily. 

Elise shied as she reached for her bag. “I… Well, I brought a few things. It’s a little eclectic.”

Crow leaned back and chuckled. “And here I was expecting you to do something boring.”

“Heh, yeah…” she said, tucking her hair behind her ears as her cheeks warmed. She swallowed her embarrassment as best she could. 

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I'm just teasing you,” he assured. “What all is there?”

Her confidence slowly restored as she set out the plastic containers and thermoses. “I really wanted to introduce you to some City foods,” she said as she set up the picnic. “Ether doesn't really seem all that sustainable for non-Eliksni.”

“It definitely wasn't appetizing,” Glint commented from the side, looking at some white flowers.

“No,” Crow agreed.

“I'm not the best cook, but I made some stuff earlier that's hard to get wrong," she began. "I'm not sure if you ever had a chance to find out what you like, so there's a little bit of variety.” 

Elise opened up the containers and set the contents on display, introducing each one as she went through. Two different flatbreads, one topped with chicken and spinach and the other with tomatoes and cheese. Two different soups, one a thin broth with chopped vegetables and the other with potato chunks and ham. A couple boxes of desserts, one with dark chocolate cookies and the other a small vanilla cake layered with strawberries. And lastly two teas, one a spiced chai and the other an earthy green. 

She cautioned, “Like I said, not the best cook. So they’re a little ugly. But everything should still taste good.”

Crow looked at her, wide eyed. “You made all of this?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I hope it’s all okay.”

“It looks wonderful!” Glint said, twirling his shell. 

“It’s great,” Crow said. “Thank you.”

Elise smiled, and the two held eyes for just a little longer than intended. She looked away. “Well, um. Let’s eat!” She began to portion the servings when she caught Crow faltering in his initial enthusiasm, his mask still on. “Hey,” she said gently, looking between him and the purple shelled Ghost and knowing that she had to convince the both of them. “We’re alone up here, I promise. No one comes up here this late at night.” 

Crow and Glint looked at each other, wordlessly conferring. After a moment, Crow let his hood down and took off his mask, setting it down on the blanket beside him. Elise couldn’t help staring at him, the shimmer on his grey Awoken skin running down his face and the light of the Traveler catching his sharp features. There was something so beautiful about him. 

He averted his eyes when he noticed her watching. She quickly corrected and resumed setting up their meal.

"You don't have to hide here," she said softly. "Especially not with me."

Crow watched her, gold eyes looking her over. "I know."

The corner of her mouth quirked into a slight smile. The tension faded, and they began to eat.

They said little, enjoying the warmth of the fire as they shared the thermoses. Though various, Elise hadn't prepared a great deal of food. A bit of relief hit her when she realized that she wouldn't have to figure out how to store leftovers. She reclined on her forearms as she stared up at the sky, munching idly on a strawberry. 

Crow mirrored her with a cookie in his fingers, savoring the treat. He glanced her way, his eyes scanning her features and noting the shimmer on her periwinkle skin. Elise caught him looking and smiled, the corners of her Solar Light eyes creasing. 

"What?" she asked. 

He took a second to gather what he wanted to say. "You know, there are those in the Vanguard that look at you with this reverence," he began. Elise shied, letting her hair fall from behind her ear. "But as far as I can tell, you're just a normal Guardian with a Hunter fixation."

Her mouth fell open slightly before she started laughing. "I do not!"

"Uh huh," he said, smirking as he finished off the dessert. 

"Well," she began, readying her retort. Crow was already stifling laughter as she poked him in the chest. "You're a smartass who can't help getting into trouble."

"Guilty," he said, putting a hand up in defeat. 

Elise laughed again, shaking her head and turning to stare up at the Traveler. "It's all complicated," she said truthfully. "And honestly, blame Syzygy. They're the brains between us, I just point and shoot."

"It can't be that simple," he argued, looking at her with disbelief.

"Come on, we've been in the field together," she reminded, her own smile faltering as self doubt returned. Her words softened, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"But you have to be something special," he insisted.

She frowned and lay down on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she watched him. "Why is that?"

Crow didn't find her eyes, gaze downcast, and didn't find the words right away. He sighed. "Because nearly every other Lightbearer I met before you was either hostile or otherwise cruel."

The guilt hit her in the stomach again and she swallowed, reaching for the green tea and hoping it would settle. It didn’t. "I'm sorry," she said softly, staring at her hands.

He stared into the fire, his jaw clenched before relaxing. “It's just how it was. Maybe how it is, I don't know,” he said, his voice soft. "In the early days, I thought that that was all living was. I have felt a lifetime of pain already, and all I know is that I don't want that anymore.” He looked up, finding his resolve. “I am tired of letting other people's perceptions of me dictate how I live my life.”

She smiled at him, still finding him beautiful in the glow. “If it helps, I think that the City is lucky that you're with the Vanguard now.”

He smiled, meeting her gaze. “I’m just one man.”

“I’m serious,” she said. His face softened. “You're an excellent scout, a great shot. The work you’ve been doing with Osiris has been vital. You deserve more credit.”

“Says the woman who downplays all of her achievements,” he countered. 

“Crow,” she huffed, her brows dipping into a frown. 

Crow gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you, Elise,” he said. “For all of it.”

The smile returned. “You’re welcome.”

The conversation faded out again, the fire starting to die down. The two laid down on the blanket and settled into the quiet. Elise found herself staring at his unmasked face again, his golden eyes staring up at the dark sky. The Ghosts were elsewhere, likely not far but out of sight for the time being. 

She licked at her lips and made a sound in her throat that got his attention. Elise found his gaze again. 

“Can I kiss you?” she said.

Crow blinked in surprise, freezing. His mouth fell open slightly and he found himself lost for words.

Elise closed her eyes and panicked. “Dammit, that made things weird, didn't it? I'm sorry-”

She was cut off by a hand on her cheek, Crow’s thumb brushing against her skin and coaxing her eyes to open. His face neared hers, then paused to wait for her reaction. Elise nodded her approval, their eyes locking before closing. 

His lips were soft and warm against hers and tasted like spice, his hand carefully cradling the back of her head. Elise took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly, their noses bumping as they adjusted. She kissed him again, finding herself breathless and wanting only to be closer to him and the safety she felt when they touched. 

Elise made a slight sound in protest as he pulled back, just a whisper away. She looked between his eyes, her lips parted. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, his voice low and his words for her alone.

“It’s perfect,” she breathed, running her fingertips along the sides of his face. Crow’s eyes closed and he let himself embrace her touch, melting against her. Elise pulled him nearer again, a small peck to his lower lip. He leaned into her, pulling her closer, as they kissed again. She squeaked in surprise when she felt his tongue, but gave into the passion. 

The two drowned in each other, losing the time. Elise could feel her lips getting puffy and she panted when they finally slowed down. Crow trailed his lips down her throat, then left a hickey near her shoulder. Elise giggled as he came to rest with his head on her chest, his ear pressed against her heart to listen to how quick its beating had become, slowly returning to normal as they lay there for a while longer. 

She stared at the sky as she enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed against hers, her hand resting over top of his. Elise swallowed, then spoke. 

“You know that I’ve been keeping things from you,” she said, softly. 

“I know,” Crow said, unmoving. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay with that?”

He glanced her way, their eyes making contact. “My old life isn’t who I am now.”

She brushed his hair away from his forehead so she could see his face. For just a flash it was Uldren’s again, despite everything that had happened since. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s okay,” he promised her. His voice was low again, soothing. “I trust you.”

Elise didn’t feel worthy of that. “I trust you too.”

Crow offered her a smile and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Then we’ll work things out as we go,” he said. “Together.” 

Her breath hitched and she nodded as he rested his head back down on her chest, wrapping an arm around her middle. She didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to have to leave this safety and die over and over. 

Elise closed her eyes and settled, letting herself enjoy the warmth of his embrace and savor the rest of the evening. She breathed deeply, the smile returning as she relaxed. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nagging at me to be written since the season started. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
